kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Powers for Iapetus
Iapetus (Iapetos) is the Former Lord of the Underworld and the Titan god of mortality, the allotment of the mortal life-span, pain, and violent death. His sons Prometheus and Epimetheus were the creators of animals and men. Iapetus was one of the four brother-Titans who held Uranus fast while Cronus castrated him with the sickle. As punishment he was cast into the Tartarean pit by Zeus at the end of the Titan War. Offensive #Children of Iapetus have the ability to create a dome of the emotional energy of pain around them for a short time; enemies that come in contact with the dome will be put in a state of excruciating anguish and pain. However, there are no wounds so the pain is purely mental. #Children of Iapetus have the ability to alter a person's current mortal lifespan temporarily, they can make the target have the mortal lifespan of a child causing them to lose their knowledge of weaponry, their demigod abilities, and fighting or make them have the mortal lifespan of an elder causing them to be weaker, slower, and less sustainable to attacks for a short time. After the effects have wore off, enemies will be immune to further effects of it for the battle for a moderate period of time and continuous use of this ability have weakened effects on enemies. #Children of Iapetus can create very small fissure in the ground which spew small amounts of hellfire for a few moments before closing. The hellfire is more powerful than normal fire, but it’s likely to harm the user, so this power must be used carefully. Defensive #Children of Iapetus have the ability to create a replica of the Doors of Death, roughly two to three times the size of the user, that can be used to block attacks and obscure enemies' movement for a short time. As Iapetus was the former lord of the Underworld, this can also be used by the child of Iapetus and their allies to enter the underworld instantly. #Children of Iapetus can manipulate their own mortality for a short time allowing them having immunity to Celestial Bronze weaponry as a mortals are. Passive #Children of Iapetus are innately more resistant to pain and are empowered when they are in the presence of someone that is experiencing pain. #Children of Iapetus always emit an aura of mortality that reduces the demigod scent of the user and anyone inside the aura. The user can shut it off for a long time if they choose to. #Children of Iapetus have the ability to see the length of or view of a person's mortal lifespan. #Children of Iapetus have the ability to sense whether a person is a mortal or immortal (a god or goddess, a demigod, or a nymph or spirit). Supplementary #Children of Iapetus have the ability to Shadow Travel, to teleport from shadow to shadow; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Iapetus can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. #Children of Iapetus can manipulating their pain by nullifying it or the pain of others by increasing the severity of it for a short time. 3 Months after Character is Made #Children of Iapetus have the ability to induce the illusion of a person's violent death into a person's mind. This causes the target to see and experience their own death occur violently and painfully. Enemies affected by the illusion are instilled with panic, distress, and struggle and may be put in a state of paranoia. The illusion lasts for a short time, and drains the use a considerable amount. 6 Months after Character is Made #Children of Iapetus can create a aura of mortality around them causing anyone within the area to lose their demigod immortality for a very short period of time. While the aura is active, any targets lose their ability to use demigods powers, invulnerability against weapons not forged of Celestial Bronze, and ability to see through the mist. Without the ability to see through the mist, they may have twisted vision of monsters. While the aura is perpetuated, the user is not able to attack themselves and are vulnerable. After the aura dissipates they are massively drained and are incapacitated for a moderate periods of time. 9 Months after Character is Made #Children of Iapetus have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state of pure hellfire for a short time. While in this state anyone the user touch is put in a mental state of excruciating pain and is intensely burned and any objects they touch will temporarily turn into liquid for a short period of time before reverting to its original state. However, the hellfire is extremely difficult to control and can severely injure the user the longer they stay in the state. Once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time, and they could possibly faint. Traits #Children of Iapetus have innate knowledge of the Underworld, able to guide themselves and allies to how to enter, explore, and escape the Underworld. (as long as they aren’t already dead). #Children of Iapetus always know where the direction of west is pointing, as their father was the Titan of the west. Because of this, they rarely get lost. They also tend to feel "drawn" to the west pole, where their father resides.